war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armored Security: Combat Groups
'The Steel Wolves (First Armored Division/Army)' The First Armored (also known as the Steel Wolves) was the first armored division founded by Lord General Jonathan Holt, and is composed of many members of the nomadic tank groups that roamed Gearshift after the Sandstorm Engagements came to an end. Today, it is a mighty army-sized collection of soldiers whom value brotherhood (and sisterhood) over currency and wealth. When compared to the average armored force, it is arguably the largest (and fiercest) group of armored vehicles in much of known military history, and continues to serve to this day in Armored Security’s Armored Core. The First Armored was the driving force behind the Great Purge, and was absolutely instrumental during the opening hours of the Grand Crusades when New Haven, Armored Security’s rallying point on Oblivion IV, fell under attack by a vengeful Techno-Barbarian force. Although the First Armored fights for Lord Admiral Leonidas Stone today, many of its members still direct their loyalty towards Lord General Jonathan Holt, and consider Stone unworthy to lead Armored Security. The Steel Wolves are a relatively quiet bunch, and usually do not intermingle with the other armored and marine divisions in Armored Security when the opportunity arises. Because of this, they come off as egoistic, haughty and cliquey, and usually attract the scorn of their fellow soldiers. While it is true that the Steel Wolves fight to retain their old traditions and customs and thus do not associate with the other groups in Armored Security out of fear of being tainted by Stone’s foolhardy lessons and beliefs , they do not by any means look down on their brothers and sisters. They do, however, feel sorry for them, and believe that Stone has successfully brainwashed them and driven them away from Lord General Jonathan Holt’s Goal of Significance. The First Armored is roughly 200,000 strong. It is led by Vice General Rocham Steel. 'The Shadow Wolves (Second Armored Division)' The Second Armored (also known as the Shadow Wolves) was created shortly after the First Fleet was completed, and is a splinter division of the First Armored. Although newer than the Steel Wolves, the Shadow Wolves would go on to prove their mettle during Operation: Hero-God, which consisted of a surprise assault on several satellite bodies that contained many fusion munitions that Holt determined would be better in his hands rather than the hands of his Techno-Barbarian enemies. The Shadow Wolves, unlike the Steel Wolves whom favor heavy tanks and siege tanks, rely primarily on tank destroyers and self-propelled antitank guns to confuse and destroy their enemies. The fact that their vehicles are equipped with cloaking technology makes the Shadow Wolves even more deadly. Their quick and nimble yet hard-hitting weapons mark the Shadow Wolves as an incredible terror force as well. The Shadow Wolves are a shifty lot that prefers the unknowing presence of complete darkness over the revealing and comforting feeling brought on by illumination. As such, they spend a considerable amount of time in their armored vehicles, and usually give off an aura of otherness whenever they are in the vicinity of other people. Shadow Wolves, by their very nature and skill set, can see very well in the dark, and are inexplicably adept at fighting at night. The Second Armored is roughly 15,000 strong. It is led by Vice Commander Zeusborn Bolt. 'The Marine Raiders (First Marine Army)' The Marine Raiders are a mixed unit consisting of infantry and light armored vehicles that favor versatility over simply specializing in one field, and thus operate as an effective machine when pressed into service. Marine Raiders are infamous for being thuggish and brutal, and often disregard Stone’s teachings, making them ideal candidates for gang-related work and smuggling on the Drogue homeworld that Armored Security currently calls home. The Marine Raiders are roughly 250,000 strong. They are led by Vice Commander Odin Grey. Marine Defenders (Ship Defense Force for Say My Name) The Marine Defenders are Say My Name's first (and often last) line of defense against enemy boarders. Because of Say My Name's importance, each Marine Defender is an ex-AFV Commandant. Due to their weaponry, skills and enhanced bodies, the Marine Defenders are often regarded as the strongest infantry combantants that Armored Security possesses. OXEM, however, produces superior soldiers, although its presence within Armored Security is not well known. The Marine Defenders are 7,000 strong. Category:Armored Security